Films based on Ultimate Girls
Kyodai Heroine Mariya Japanese Title: 巨大ヒロインMARIYA English Title: Gigantic Heroine Mariya 'First Movie: Kyodai Heroine Mariya -Descension-' Airdate: June 09, 2006 An all female planet called Femi is invaded by the Tozones several years ago. Disaster is about to befall this planet once again....Planet Femi， which had fought their way through to avoid being invaded， establish an organization called BAP (Battle Alien Party) with Rikako as its central figure. However， there is some amount of difficulty regarding the addition of an indispensible girl member called Mariya. In the meantime， the Tozones finally make it to Planet Femi. Kyoko a member of BAP， desperately tries to convince Mariya to join them. Mariya is flustered. Then， Mariya’s mother Kaori tells her， ”Go and fight....” Mariya decides to fight after encouragement from her mother. Maria descends before the Tozones! Will Mariya be able to stop the Tozones from invading her people by using the secret power that lies within her?! 'Second Movie: Kyodai Heroine Mariya -Advent-' Airdate: July 14, 2006 Thanks to Mariya’s secret power BAP is able to defeat the Tozones! However， a new breed of Tozones launches an attack on Planet Femi. Mariya who joins BAP， transforms into a giant， and battles against the Tozones. However， it is obvious that this time the Tozones are not fighting against Mariya with all their might. The squad leader Rikako， as well as the other members of BAP are suspicious as to why the enemies are acting the way they are. Then， a mysterious man appears before Kaoru’s mother. What is the identity of this man that is not supposed to exist on Planet Femi?! While fighting against the Tozones， carrying unanswered questions in her heart， Mariya finds out a shocking fact from the Tozones. What could this shocking fact be?! Will Mariya be able to save Planet Femi?! What will be the outcome of Gigantic Heroine Mariya’s advent!! Kaizou Kyodai Heroine Yuria Japanese Title: 改造巨大ヒロインＹＵＲＩＡ English Title: Mechanized Giant Heroine Yuria 'First Movie: Kaizou Kyodai Heroine Yuria - Kodou -' Airdate: November 24, 2006 In 20XX， the people who grew giants because of the by-effect of drugs got human experimentations in the Asia defense forces Kanto basement. Dr. Kamishiro， who is the father of YURIA and Chika Kamishiro， leads the team. When YURIA was still in a junior high， she got seriously injured while her mother died because of horrible car crash. After that， YURIA is so serious about her mother that makes herself chosen to sacrificed to Dr.Kamishiro’s experiments. YURIA can’t move any longer without drugs as a fallout from the accident. Then Sasaki， who is Dr. Kamishiro’s subordinate. He grows a giant and makes him destroy the town! Dr. Kamishiro decided to make YURIA send forth! But YURIA thinks.... 'Second Movie: Kaizou Kyodai Heroine Yuria - Tidal Wave -' Airdate: December 22, 2006 Even after converting Koike to a giant， Sasaki loses to Yuria. An important secret lies behind manipulation of giants! The only people who know the secret are Dr. Jindai and Chika! To probe into the secret information， Sasaki snatches Yuria and examines her body! However， he remains unable to find any clue. There， he has a phone call. It is Kaori who is in love with Sasaki! Kaori has pumped the secret out of Chika and passes on the information to Sasaki. Then again， another giant that Sasaki has created destroys the streets! Go on， Yuria! Stand up for the final battle joining hands with Chika!. Princeria Japanese Title: プリンセリア 'First Movie: Princeria: Enormous Monster Gunuber' Airdate: June 22, 2007 Shoko Misaki is a graduate student majoring in psychology. To her， a strange pendant is delivered. The sender is her father Kensuke Misaki， who has disappeared in the Amazon and the pendant in fact belongs to Princeria， Savior of the Universe， who has been protecting the Earth from the invading aliens from the space! Then an attempt on the life of Misaki， who is in fact reincarnation of Princeria， is made by the returning intruder Zeibul， but she is saved by a mysterious man called Dalva. This is only the beginning of the attack as Zeibul， however. Zeibul sucks away the mist of life from Shoko’s body， and summons the huge monster Gunuber to burn down the entire city! The only hope left is Princeria， but can she save the Earth from the alien and the monster? 'Second Movie: Princeria: Chief Monster Mohawka' Airdate: July 27, 2007 Much unexpected fate of becoming Giant Heroine Princeria has been to much for Shoko. She decides to return the transformation neckless to Dalva. But seeing with her own eyes awful and panicky situation as a result of Zeible’s attack on the city prompts her to make a resolution to save the Earth by self-sacrifice. That， however， turns out to be the very tactics to call Distructive God of Mohawka! Dalva narrowly saves Shoko by applying the Life Ring as his last resort. In the face of losing Dalvla， now Shoko solely stands against Zeible and Mohawka to accomplish her mission as Princeria. Is she going to become a true savior of the Earth? Kyodai Heroine Melodia Japanese Title: 巨大ヒロイン　メロディア English Title: Gigantic Heroine Melodia Airdate: July 25, 2008 Galaxy Heroine Melodia， the justice enforcer in universe， goes after a villian and comes to the earth.Otoka， an astrologer， sits at her place in the street as usual.She meets Makoto， a boyish and mysterious girl. Then guys from a crime syndicate starts chasing them. As Otoka and Makoto are cornered and about to fall from the top of a building， Otoka’s crystal ball shines! On the night，Suicider the villain appears out of blue in the city and Makoto is in danger. Otoka goes to help her and looks different. The next thing Makoto knows ， Melodia is fighiting Suicider. They fights in the sky and in a cell of a human body. In the final battle， Suicider transforms into 3 Suiciders and prevent Melodia from using her special fighting skill. Then Suicider launches a weapon of mass destruction toward the earth! Kyodai Maid Robo VS Shokushu Kaijuu Japanese Title: 巨大メイドロボVS触手怪獣 English Title: Giant Maid Robo VS. Tentacle Monster Airdate: November 27, 2011 Angela and Emma， cosmic criminals， have come to the earth， chasing after a cosmic witch Barbara. Barbara tricks them， disbands the two and kills Angela miserably. Emma the Maid Robo is captured by Barbara who searches her body from top to toe. Houka Chikushi， who happens to pass by while making a short cut to hurry for her side work， bumps into them. Houka helps the Maid Robo out of her pinch and invites attacks from the cosmic witch. Tied up with Maid Robo， Houka fights off the cosmic witch， who， however， is so angered as to send the Tentacle Monster to revenge. Houka， slipping into the giant Maid Robo and driving it， battles with Tentacle Monster. But she has the risk of being hurt as the robot gets damaged， as if Houka herself has grown her body gigantic. The monstrous tentacles strangle her body as the poisonous venom hurts her. Moreover， the cosmic witch now sneaks into the driving chamber and torments Houka. How will Houka get away from the fix...!? Kyodai Heroine ® Flare Lady Japanese Title: 巨大ヒロイン（R） フレアレディ English Title: Giant Heroine ® Flare Lady Airdate: February 23, 2018 If monsters and aliens appear， Flare Lady defeats them all. A leader assembles Reiko Kitami who has good skill for martial arts and Mari Mizusawa who’s in charge of weapon development， to brace up members of Defense Force mind. At the same time， monster Sukyurus appears. Madoka， a member of Defense Force， transforms into Flare Lady to fight with the monster but her killer attack Flare Beam doesn’t work the monster. She is suck her energy and beaten by the monster. She loses her power and returns to human appearance. She is captured by the alien Seiren who controls the monster Sukyurus and violently tortured. Real identities of Kitami and Mizusawa were alien Seiren. Alien Seiren return to Mizusawa’s appearance and tells the leader that Madoka was Flare Lady and rob her power to create a ray gun which can beat any monsters. Madoka is deprived her all energy. The alien Seiren sisters shows their brutal true color. Is Flare Lady able to protect the Earth? Category:Ultimate Girls Page